


Avengers Retold

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Hurt Tony, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Joe Wilson got shot. But it's okay! I turned him good!, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak friendship, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson Friendship, Protective Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson Being an Asshole, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson - Freeform, This turned into a Crossover, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Thor returns to earth and gets a less then welcoming home coming. Loki is sarrcasstic , Thor demands what's going on and Tony's an sarrcasstic asshole. Ross is a dick and the Avengers are in a break up. Bucky meets Thor and loki. Loki and Clint Come face to face.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Kimberly Proctor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Oliver Queen, James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thea Queen, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Slade Wilson & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	1. Thor's return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if I have any spelling errors please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> NICELY
> 
> Sorry someone on fanfiction.net literally reviewed and said dude spell check. I am on a phone spelling errors will happen. If you can kindly and nicely inform me and I'll fix it. Telling me rudely however I'll be rude right back

New York

the Ship fell out of orbit and landed in in a feild. Loki looked over at Thor and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest the trickster gave Thor his most unimpressed look. The god of thunder smiled brightly. Loki just rolled his eyes before getting up and asking Heimdall if anyone had followed them while Thor checked on their people. Loki was looking over at Thor a frown on his face. He didn't want to come back here but this was where Thor thought their people would be safe , that his friends would understand. Loki doupted it. Humans we're afraid of what they didn't understand. But Thor was king.

Thor told everyone to stay calm , looking over at Loki who was sporting a very large frown on his face. They all need air. Moving over to Heimdall , Thor had him check if it was okay to leave the ship. Loki walked over to him. "Brother, maybe we shouldn't leave all at once" Loki suggested. Thor nodded and sent Bruce and Valkyrie out with Heimdall. Loki sighed , this was going to be a hard day. He could just sense it wasn't going to be easy.

Walking out of the ship , Loki looked around they were definitely in New York. Nodding to thor. The two Asguardian royals helped the women and children out first. "Don't wander." Loki called to some kids as he meet up with Thor. The kids turned and smiled at him. " Yes my prince" Loki smirked lightly. Approaching Thor, Loki looked toward the sky worriedly.

"Loki, come here." Thor called. Loki sped up to stand next to Thor. " Who?" He asked seeing something. Thor shook his head before hearing a familiar sound of death metal. " Oh joy him." Loki snarled. Thor patted his arm. As Tony landed he was flanked by Rhodney and vision Thor moved in to hug Tony while Loki rolled his eyes. Bruce moved to join him when secotary Ross joined them demanding Thor what he was doing here. Thor glared at the man.

Tony looked at Loki then to Thor. " What's going on here point break." Thor smiled at the nickname. And went to explain what happened to him after Ultron and then hela. Tony nodded through most of it. While Ross looked ready to kill.

"Wait asguard is gone!" Tony yelled in shock.

Thor nodded saddly looking behind him. Tony followed his line of sight. Looking at Ross , Tony moved away from Thor. They talked in hushed tones and whispers. Loki looked ready to hit something.

"Where is Steve? An Clint? " Bruce asked crossing his arms. Ross looked up at Bruce's question. " We don't know , he's a fugitive along with half the Avengers." Ross snapped.

Thor walked up to Ross, grabbing him by the coat. " Thor!" Loki yelled as guns were aimed at his brother. " Why are they fugitives." Thor demanded. Tony spoke up then. Telling Thor and bruse about the accords and the civil war they had. Bruce lost it on Tony. While Loki tried to defuse the fight. Suggesting they find lodgings for their people and discuss matters somewhere else than a open feild. Thor nodded as did Tony ,who convenienced Ross.

Thor demanded the Avengers compound. Tony agreed wholeheartedly. Within the hour they headed off.

~Avengers~

Wakanda

Steve Rogers watched the news. Thor had returned and with all of Asguard it seemed. Clint was sitting on the couch with Wanda. Scott Lang was leaning against their table. Steve sighed , moving to sit down T'Challa was on the phone with Ross about it and they all waited for a blow out. The accords veiwed Thor as a threat. Hell they veiwed banner as a threat.

Steve looked around. The group was in shambles. Clint missed Laura and the kids. Scott miss his kid. Wanda missed vision. And Steve hell he missed tony. The whole fight got out of hand. If they could of just talked to Tony. But what's done is done. They couldn't go back. A hand patted Steve on the back. Turning Steve saw Sam Wilson. Smiling at him.

"Where's your head at man" Sam asked.

"No where I can go" Steve replied. Sighing he looked at everyone an shook his head.

Sam nodded. They all were lost in their own little world. But what could they do. Tony was so far up ross's ass, they couldn't even try to talk to him now and after learning about Barnes and Stark's parents. Sam highly doupted Tony would even try to help Barnes. Hell Sam didn't like Barnes but the man always a Vic too. Sam saw first hand what Hydra did luckily , he was smart enough to grabbing the book. No one else knew but Sam and bucky and Sam intended to keep it that way.. the trigger words were written down for a reason. Looking at Steve, who was looking at T'Challa. Sam patted his arm.

"Hear what he's saying." Sam asked.

Steve nodded. " Ross wants something" he said.

Once T'Challa was off the phone, Sam and Steve approached him. The king smiled brightly at the sight of looked worried about something but didn't let it show. Greeting Wilson and Rodgers. T'challa hugged them each before motioning to the rest of the group.

"Ross and Stark have heard of a out space attack. They want you and the rest to come in." T'challa started. Steve looked ready to protest. Sam was as well. Clint looked to Wanda.

"And if we were to come" Wanda asked.

" You all with be temporary pardned but you must surrender Barnes , those were Tony's orders.," T'challa said. The room went up in an uproar. Steve was screaming while Clint looked at the king like he grew a second head. Was Stark that stubborn. Clint shook his head. Wanda and Sam we're trying to calm Steve down. "Guys! Guys! Clint yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at bartan " why not wake Barnes , this is not a decision for only us" Clint said. T'challa nodded. Steve seemed to calm at that and nodded. T'challa left to begin the process.

A Hour later

Bucky woke to people surrounding him. He started to look around taking in his surroundings. Closing in on Steve and Sam. Sam nodded to him and helped him out of the cryosleep chamber. Moving him over to a med bed. Bucky sat on it while the nurses too his vitals and tempature. T'challa nodded to a nurse and they brought over a brand new vibratiem arm. Knowing attaching it would be painful. Bucky just nodded yes. The nurses then got to work while Steve and Sam stood by. "Why am I up" bucky asked as his arm was being prepared.

Clint stepped up then " Ross wants us back for something, still don't trust the dick. But he's promised to temporarily parden us. And we have to surrender you." Clint paused. " I felt it was only right ...we wake you and let you be apart of the decision," Clint finished.

Bucky said thank you and looked to Steve. " Let's go" bucky agreed. Sam snorted shaking his head. Boy his guy would do anything for Steve. Clint hugged the man. " Man you are the shit" he boosted. T'challa informed them he'd make the call. Bucky grabbed Sam's arm as the nurses put his arm on. Hooking it into his nerves system.

" Why did they do that." Scott asked. Clint answered for him. " So he could use it as if I was his actual arm. Clint cursed them under his breath. Bucky nodded confirming Clint's answer. Everyone looked at the war vet and frowned. " You can't give your self up Barnes" Wanda spoke up.

" He won't be" T'Challa said walking back in. " He'll be surrendering to my cusaty." The king stated.

Bucky agreed as did the rest after much more protest from Steve but they calmed the soldier down quickly. They were to leave for New York within the hour. Steve asked why and the answer was Thor needed to speak to him and Bartan on the matter of loki. Clint frose at that but agreed to talk to Thor concerning his brother.

Heading for the quinjet , the group said goodbye to shuri T'Challa s sister and boarded the jet. Steve set the coordinates for the compound. They then took off. Bucky look like he was gonna puke. Sam looked at him nudging his leg. " What's up man." He asked. Bucky looked up. " Just worried. HYDRA had me for 70+ years. I'm for from the man Steve knew" bucky whispered. Sam moved to sit next to him. " Your right , your not just James Buchanan Barnes anymore . Your the winter soldier. You are both of them now so try and bring them together." Sam told him, patting his arm.

~Avengers~

4 hours Eariler , New York.

Avengers. Compound.

Tony got everyone to the Compound , having vision show the Asguardian Refugees to their own floor. Ross was already on the phone while Loki was being excorted by Heimdall to show good faith to earth , he agreed to wear cuffs. Bruce surprisingly was fighting it same as Thor. By this rate they wouldn't get anything done. Loki looked at Ross. As he and a young woman came in . Ross anounced this woman would be Loki guard dog. Loki looked at her and then at Thor who demanded why Loki needed one. Rolling his eyes , Loki sat and watched the drama unfold. The woman approached Thor and put a calming hand on the gods bicep. Talking to him calmly. Thor seen relented. After the girl seemed to talk him down.

her name is Jamie Buchana Proctor" Tony started handing Thor and Loki a copy of her file. " She's a war vet therapist, and a SHEILD agent" Ross added.

"Well I don't need a therapist" Loki snarked. Bruce sighed shaking his head.

Tony sighed sitting down. This was going to be a long day. "As a war crinimal, Loki you need to be detained." Tony said looking at thor. Loki scoffed. Tony looked over at Roddey and he nodded. " Can we move on , I think he gets it" Rhodes said slamming the accords on to the table. " This happened six months ago. Cap and Tony didn't agree " Rhodes said.

Loki took the pamflit from Jamie and read it over. Looking over at Thor he saw him throw it in ross's face. From what he was reading it was all bullshit some parts looked okay but didn't like it if they didn't fix some things. Thor sat down looking at Loki. Talking to him in hushed tones. And formed a plan. And a response.

" I sigh these you parden cap and his team." Thor said. Ross went to object but Bruce glared at him. Tony looked shocked. Thor had a smug look on his face. As did loki. Who looked proud of his brother. Tony talked to Rhodes and Ross and nodded. " Okay. But they give up Barnes to face Court marcharl. " Ross said. Loki looked at Ross and looked at tony.

"No" Tony said. " He'll be put in the cusaty of King T'Challa." Tony added. Thor looked at tony with worry , he and Bruce only found out about if earlier from Tony on the way here but Thor wondered what Tony wanted with this Barnes. Ross seem to relent an just nodded. " And the book Zemo talked about." Rhodes asked ":was that found" he asked. Tony shook his head. Ross did the same. " No it wasn't but we'll find it put it away. " The secretary stated. Loki rolled his eyes. " You mean untill you can learn the trigger s to activate Barnes then you want. " Loki sneered.

Ross looked at Loki in anger. " Barnes is a weapon. And a crinimal!" Ross defended himself.

Standing up , Loki glared. " So you'd use him the same way Hydra did to take out your enemies!" Loki shouted. He didn't know why he was defending him but he new what if felt like to have your free will taken from you. Tony looked at Loki in shock.

This was news to him and Rhodes. Ross wanted the red book. Tony looked at Loki, meeting the Demi God's eyes. Green met brown. Tony had to do a double take. Green loki's eyes were green. Tony looked back at Ross. He'd have to talk to Clint. Thor was talking again. Jamie had suggested Tony call T'Challa and have cap fly in as soon as possible. Tony nodded , standing to go make the call.

~Avengers~

Present time.

The quinjet landed on the roof of the compound, Thor and Tony we're the only two meeting the group. Loki declined his invite due to his history with Clint. The trickster didn't want to cause a fight. Tony had scoffed at that but was quickly shut up by Thor once they got passed the accords Thor and Loki informed them in greater detail on what was coming. Tony still questioned it but after hearing what Bruce had said about it started to believe.

King T'Challa walked out of the jet smiling at tony and shook hands with Bruce. Nodding to Thor. The rest of the group came out. First out was Steve , who quickly went to hug Thor and Bruce. Wanda walked over to the side and just waited. Scott Lang did the same. Clint was in Tony's face in seconds. Tony calmed him down telling him the kids and Laura we're down stairs. Sam Wilson was helping bucky out of the jet. Bucky kept wincing , his metal arm was shooting up electric Sparks right into his body. Sam had helped him up three times already.

Steve ran over to him. He tried touch his arm but bucky just backed up. T'challa frowned and phoned shuri. To question the nurse that put the arm on. Bucky fell to his knees and Tony had seen enough. " Get him inside and in my shop Rhodes go" Tony said moving inside. Steve and Sam motioned Rhodes to show them. Wanda followed worried for her new found friend.

Tony took the arm off and made ajustments to it before carefully putting it back on. Bucky thanked him before passing out and falling to the floor. " sir I do believe you should of put Mr. Barnes to sleep before reattaching his prostectic." F.R.I.D.A.Y piped up. Tony rolls his eyes mubling under his breath. Now you tell me . Tony thought. Sam lifted Barnes onto a gerny and moved away.

Two Hours Later.

after Barnes woke , everyone moved to the living quarters. Tony took Clint aside and asked him about Loki. He needed to know what color his eyes were during the invation. Clint nodded and they walked over.

" Blue Tony like a bright blue" the archer said.

Tony frowned leaving before bringing Loki over , who much to Clint's amusement was trying to refuse. Meeting the man's eyes green met blue. Wait green. Clint frowned and grabbed loki's face to get a closer look.

Both men looked at Loki and then started yelling theories and ideas . The poor god looked from one man to the other. Clint called for Thor. Bit he new this wasn't really needed right now and this could wait so when Loki asked Thor not to know Clint respected his wish. The main problem was thanos. They needed to worry about him and his army. Returning to the living room , the three sat away from each other as Jamie to the floor.

"I'm Jamie proctor, I'm a therapist and a PTSD counselor" Jamie started. Sam took over. " She's here to watch Loki and help us talk about our issues " Sam added.

Jamie thanked Sam and stood tall. She looked at everyone but bucky. She just quickly dotted his name down. Before asking all the others including loki's . They all told her and then she asked if they'd like a group session or private ones. They talked amongst their selves for a few minutes before saying both. After that was done. Jamie sat down and wrote everything they all suggested to talk about. To hey needed to he a team and that meant Secrets had to come out. Nodding to each suggestion. Jamie then looked at Thor and Loki. Thor scoffed halfheartly and said Loki and him were fine. Loki crossed his arms frowning. " He's the favored son and I'm the out cast. " . Loki said.

Jamie nodded, writing their issues. While Thor looked worriedly at Loki before curling in on himself. Jamie suggested they all meet back here tomorrow afternoon at 12:00 sharp. Loki and Thor headed for the Asguardians floor. Clint went to find Laura and his kids. Tony took off with Rhodes right behind him. Friday decerted Steve and bucky to their own rooms on the Avengers seemed only time could heal old wounds.

A/N: wow from 730 to midnight. Damn! Anyway hope you all liked it it just came to me. And yes I brought in a OC of Barnes sisters grand daughter will bring in Rebecca at some point don't know chapter two will be more of Ross being an ass and group therapy session whoo hoo.


	2. The Red Book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Please tell me if I need to add more details and I'll edit both chapter s before I actually get to far in chapter 3

The next morning the Avengers plus Loki and bucky sat on the three couches in the living room of the living quarters. Jamie was seated in a chair in front of everyone. Tony was next to Rhodes and vision. While Steve and his team were across from them. Loki was bickering with Thor, who still was insisting they had no brotherly issues. Loki scuffed at this and the whole room started yelling. Jamie cleared her throat. She put her paper down and looked at tony and Steve.

"Now, This is our first group session. Who would like to go first." She asked.

Tony crossed his arms and leaned over toward Rhodes. Everyone wasn't budging on who would go first. Looking over at Jamie , who was smiling lightly at him. And let the first thing jump out of his mouth. " He killed my parents!" Tony choked out looking an pointing at bucky. Bucky just looked down. Shaking his head. Sam glared at tony. While Tony's team were all trying to attack Barnes. This caused Steve getting in Rhodes face. Telling the Cornel to back off. Jamie frowned .

" Okay let's all sit, Tony sit " she asked calmly. Everyone sat down. "Now Tony do you have something to say" Jamie asked.

Tony sighed an looked at Steve to bucky. " He choked my mom and beat my father to death."Tony started looking at the floor, everyone was now looking at him. Bucky made a choking sound like a sobb. Sam grabbed the ex Assassin and squeezed his shoulder. Steve was glaring at Tony. The soldier crossed his arms looking at bucky before turning his glare back on Tony. "Hydra had control of his mind!" Steve yelled.

Bucky sighed and stood up before moving over to the kitchen table and tipped it over. "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry!" Bucky snapped. He delt with Tony's glares , his mocking looks and sarrcasstic remarks. Bucky was ashamed for everything he did while under HYDRA control. He felt the guilt of his victims deaths because yes they were his victims. Steve could say that it wasn't his fault it wasn't him. And metally he was right but it was his hands pulling the trigger or his hands beating or choking the life out of them. He was responsible for their death.

Tony blame him for his parents death. That was his right , hell bucky blamed himself. Looking over at the group. Bucky saw that Steve and Tony we're fighting. Steve was yelling while Thor was playing referee between the two.

Jamie cleared her throat and closed her pad of notes.

" Let's continue later with only and Mr. Barnes for their private session. " Jamie said.

~Avengers~

Later that day , Ross called in Tony and Rhodes and Bruce to speak to them about bucky and the military s next move with the winter soldier. Walking in the room Bruce sat next to Tony. Ross handed them Bucky's file , everything Hydra had on the winter Soldier. Looking over the file, Tony stopped Ross. " What's this... Red Book?" Tony asked as he handed it to Rhodes. Who read it to before repeating the question to Ross.

Ross handed them a paper with words written on them and Tony read it over then tossed it. While Bruce asked what this was about. Ross started to explain and Cornarl Rhodes looked at Ross like he grew a second head.

"You want to use these to control the winter soldier?" Bruce asked. Looking at Ross like he was even more crazy than Loki. Ross nodded. Telling them his plan in more detail. " We will have to find the red book. These words need to be said in Russian" Ross finished. Tony was so confused. And let it show. Asking Ross who would be Bucky's handler. Ross said the board agreed on Tony. Seeing as bucky wronged him. Tony then stood up while Bruce called in the rest of the Avengers. Informing Ross that this was a group decision. Ross agreed.

Everyone sat down, bucky stood at the back with Sam and steve. All three of them leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Bucky hated Ross. He reminded him of the red skull. Power hungry and dangerous. Tony started talking about what Ross briefed them on so far.

"Ross wants to know where the red book is that has Bucky's trigger words" Tony said.

"Why!" Steve demanded. Glaring at tony and Ross. Thor and Loki just looked confused.

Sam shook his head looking at bucky, leaning over to whisper to him. Bucky just nodded. He knew where the book was. It safely tucked away in Sam's inner jacket pocket. And niether of them were gonna tell that to Ross. No one was controlling bucky again or the winter soldier. Listening to Steve and Tony screaming at each other again. Sam thought a nice little white lie would work.

" Guys bucky burned it , I got it from Zemo and gave it to buck. He burned it it's gone." Sam said smugly.

Ross cursed while Tony looked relieved. Bucky had to hide a smirk. Thor went on to ask why Ross wanted Bucky's trigger tried defending himself and the U.N but Thor wouldn't hear it. After the way they already tried to have bucky killed during the civil war fiasco. Sam just sighed while everyone fought over if Sam was telling the truth.

" Your lying Wilson." Ross said walking over and Sam smirked carefully pulling the red book out and handing it to bucky. Who dared Ross to try it. Bucky put the book in his jacket. Smirking at Ross and Tony. "Why do you want it.. and the real reason. " Sam demanded. Ross sighed looking around the room. " He's a good weapon , a soldier that follows orders to the letter" Ross stated.

Bucky pushed off the wall and approached Ross with a look of pure rage. The ex war vet grabbed the secretary by his shirt and lifted him up with his metal arm. Before tossing him across the room then he turned to tony and punched him square in the jaw. " I'm noones weapon!" Noones!" With that , bucky pushed passed the group storming out.

That Night,

Tony and Bucky's therapy session.

8:30pm

That night Bucky and Tony met Jamie for their group session . Bucky sat next to Jamie while Tony sat across from them. Jamie started them off with things liked about each other. Tony scoffed , and so Jamie became more specific. They sat down for an hour written down everything they could think of. Once they were done, Jamie asked them to share it with each other. Bucky handed his paper to tony and Tony handed his to bucky.

Tony read through Bucky's paper. He smiled at something's . So bucky was a science nerd. Tony saw a little note on the side and read it out loud.

your dad promised us flying cars , where's my flying cars.

Tony smiled at the note. Bucky was remembering more about his past. Putting the paper down , Jamie then had them right their dislikes for each other. Again they spend the next hour writing their dislikes. Bucky was looking at tony then back at his paper. Once that was done. They talked about the papers. After that Jamie wanted them to try to talk to each other , starting with Tony's parents. The mission. Bucky nodded and started to talk.

"They took me out of cryosleep, put me in the chair." Bucky started breathing heavily. Placing his fingers on his head. " They started sending electric shocks through my heard as they resided the words" bucky said. Tony listened intently as bucky told them of the mission to get the super soldier serum that was used on Steve. Telling them that's how he survived his fall from the train. Tony started taking notes. Once bucky was finished, Jamie asked Tony to tell them what he was feeling after hearing that.

"Confused, hurt still not Soo angry but understanding." Tony said quietly.

Jamie wrote everything down on her pad of paper. She then demised them for the night. Both men nodded and stood, saying their goodbyes before leaving. Jamie picked up her paper work to go steak with Ross.

Tony headed off to speak with Sam. They all needed to have a chat. Tony understood bucky a little bit more now not saying he could forgive him yet but was getting there. Knocking on Sam's door , Tony waited for the man to answer. Once he did , Tony walked in. Shutting the door behind him. Sam moved into the room crossing his arms and leaning up against his counter top.

They came to an agreement about three hours laters after much yelling and blaming. Tony then left while Sam called Steve in.

~Avengers~

Clint was on Thor's bed on the Asguardian floor , him and Loki we're each having a wall their backs to each other. Laura had come over to see Thor and to slap Loki which the god aloud surprisingly that was untill Thor told him over Jane Foster doing the same a couple years ago on asguard. So here Clint bartan was playing referee with two Asguardian gods. Loki was trying to tell Thor they needed brothers therapy. Thor on the other hand insisted they we're fine. Laura was looking like a mother who wanted to smack there heads together.

"When did you two start fighting" Laura asked gently.

Loki turned to look at the woman and sighed as he moved to stand against the wall. Now facing Thor's back. He told her of how he found out he was adopted and Thor's banishment. Clint was now listening while Thor turned to look at his brother. Loki continued to explain from beginning to end. Clint asked about their childhood and Loki scoffed. Thor started boosting about how he was the best fighter.

" Loki did tricks!" Thor started saying and Laura saw the problem. Thor considered loki's magic not a strength but a weakness. Clint nodded. They did need therapy. Bad. Laura moved to sit next to her husband.

" Tricks! How many times did those tricks save your and your friends life" Loki finely exploded. Clint snickered. Watching the black haired god get angry. Thor looked really shocked and was looking at Loki with what Clint could tell was concern. Thor moved over to his brother and gently grabbed his shoulders. Loki sighed , moving away. Laura quickly defused the situation. Gently telling Thor that Loki was feeling like Thor didn't take his skills seriously. Thor tried to deny it but shut up after a glare from Loki.

Clint shook his head. All he wanted to do was go to bed but no he had to be a good friend and help Thor with Loki. Clint still hated Loki for new York and brain washing him. But he'd do this for Thor. About an hour later , Clint and Laura decided to turn in. They headed out saying good night. Right after they shut the door the two brothers we're fighting again. Clint shook his head.

Secertary Ross's Office.

12:30am.

Ross was sitting in his chair on the phone with Someone about the red book. Natasha sat across from him , her arms crossed over her chest. James Rhodes stood off to the side. Everyone use gone to sleep by now and Ross wanted to meet with the black widow. She was glaring at him while he was on the up , Ross smiled. At the two in the room. Standing , Ross moved to lean against his desk.

James Rhodes stood behind Natasha as Ross moved leaning against his desk. Ross then stood them his plan to take the red book from Barnes. To the world Barnes was now in cusaty and the people wanted his blood. Throwing Barnes Military file at Ross , Rhodes told him the facts. He was a WOrld War II Veteran. And that he is documented KIA. Ross scoffed at that. Rhodes nodded. After Steve and Natasha took down HYDRA Barnes was re documented as Alive. Natasha broke in then.

" Yes as a war Prisoner. After he fell from the train in '45 he was grabbed by HYDRA" Natasha said standing. Rhodes looked between the two. " We can get him court Marshalled and a dishonorable discharge." Rhodes suggested. Natasha head wipped to look at Rhodes and she glared at him. Rhodes just shrugged. Ross looked like a happy kid. That was untill Steve and Tony walked in.

"I'm sorry I over heard you plotting in my house , just had to ruin your party. " Tony said tossing Thor's signed accords copy on ross's desk. Tony was smirking while Steve looked livid. " If we all go down memory lane , Thor agreed to sign these on the terns. Team cap got a full Parden" Tony said smirking . " That includes the winter soldier ,who I might add was not under his right mind at the time. Trigger words . You smartasses wanted to use against him. King T'Challa was so very sweetly put into The U.N to confirm the the winter soldier was not in control of his actions." Tony finished.

Steve was now smirking. As Tony walked closer. The billionaire threw another plamfit down. He confirmed Ross's fears. It was a re written accords. T'challa sent over. Rhodes looked down when Tony turned his glare on him. Then he turned it on Natasha. When Bucky entered the room.

"Now Natasha why would you want to condemn your ex lover" Tony snarked. Natasha blushed. Looking away from Tony and bucky. Natasha didn't speak she just stood and left.

~Avengers~

After Natasha left, Tony took her seat and resumed telling Ross of why he couldn't get Barnes for any crimes. Thor had told them of thanos and Tony was gearing up for a much bigger war. Steve was leaning against the wall while Tony worked Ross. Tony then informed him upon arrival, T'Challa had sole custody of Barnes Ross didn't like that either.

Ross sighed angerily at tony. Tony just smirked at him.

Tony stood after awhile and headed for the door. Steve and bucky following close behind. Tony showed Ross out and then headed upstairs. Steve and bucky when to their apartment. Getting ready to sleep. Steve went into his room as bucky did the same

Two weeks Later.

Two weeks passed since Ross started hounding them all about HYDRAS Red Book with Bucky's trigger words. Steve wanted them to burn it but Sam told him the book might be useful to decoding the trigger words and shutting them down. At this Steve nodded. Sam had been working with bucky on his trigger words and they were getting somewhere. They've figured that the trigger words were connected to certain memories.

So now they were starting to talk about everything bucky remembered and if bucky didn't remember Steve was there to help. They decided to start decoding the words when Ross demanded the red book. Sam wanted the words powerless you could say before they handed over the book , never said anything about the page the words were on.

Sam handed bucky a piece of paper. They were sitting down and had Jamie there with them. Seeing as they had another group therapy session in an hour. Sam was starting to use the trigger words.

"Longing" Sam said. Bucky flinched a little but soon was fine. He breathed in and then out.

" Home, man famous dinners. She'd make the best Shepherds pie " bucky smiled lost in the memory. Sam smiled looking at bucky as Clint showed up with Thor an Loki. Jamie nodded at them smiling. " Guess it's group session time!" Sam whooped.

Jamie nodded opening her paper work and note book. Tony and Rhodes we're second to show up. Tony moved to sit next to bucky. Once everyone was there and seated , Jamie started. She wanted everyone to re interduce themselves and start from there. Tony looked at her and started.

"I'm Tony Stark, billionaire Playboy oh and I'm iron Man. " Tony said leaning back.

Everyone said their hellos. Jamie then turned to the next person. Everyone looked to Loki.

"I'm Loki of Asguard, I'm adopted. I lie and can talk my way out of everything mostly." He said, Thor patted his back.

They did that for the next ,twenty minutes or so then Jamie had them talk about their problems any problems they had. Clint spoke up then retelling his tell of being brain washed by Loki, who looked like he was pissed. Loki then tried alopogizing. Clint nodded Steve talked about his childhood. And how bucky was always there to save him. Looking at Steve in shock , Tony burst out.

" Captain America was a trouble maker!" Tony gasped mockingly.

Steve nodded continuing his story. Jamie nodded to each thing he spoke and wrote it down. Steve told them of his mother's death an Sam finely understand their bond bucky was there when Steve was a no body and Steve was just a sickly kid who didn't like bullies. Sam smiled at Bucky's face. Like he was reliving a memory.

Jamie turned to the next person and that was Sam. Sam quickly rushed into how he met Steve to meeting bucky and the winter soldier. To saving bucky. Then he told them of his army days. And how he was a PTSD counselor. How he lost his best friend. The group nodded. Thor then took control and that of course started a brotherly spat. Clint jumped in the middle quickly. Clint moved Thor to sit next to Tony and bucky moved to sit with Loki. Jamie laughed before continuing.

"Any one else?" She asked. Natasha spoke up and moved to sit next to Bruce. She smiled at Everyone and started to speak. She told them of the red room , how bucky was her intructer. Bucky looked at her and whispered "Natelia" . natasha smiled at him. Continuing. She told them some things. Jamie moved on soon after and three hours later, they called it a night.

Jamie packed up and said she'd return tomorrow for a private session with Loki and Thor. They needed it . Loki nodded while Thor still denied that they need brothers therapy. They were heard arguing all the way to the stairs. Steve and bucky said their goodbyes while Tony passed her and whispered" when gonna tell him." Before walking out with Rhodes. Jamie shook her head and followed him out.


	3. More sessions & new visitors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts their next two sessions. And they "meet" Bucky's sister. Three unexpected visitors join the new arrivals. And something's happened in kasnia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I was just finishing this chapter I was 530 words in when Bam! Arrow characters snuck in! What!

**The Next Morning**

**Avengers Compound.**

**6:00am**

Bucky woke to the sound of thrumpits blaring around the room. Groaning as he got out of bed. The ex war vet opened his room door to see Sam and Tony with an ipod. The man glared at them. Taking the iPod and crushing it in his metal hand. Tony looked at the ex war vet and pouted. " My iPod!" He gasped in mock horror. Bucky slammed the door in their face. He smirked when he heard them talking as they walked away.

Bucky showered and dressed quickly before moving forward towards the kitchen. Getting there only two others were up. Loki and Clint were helping Sam fix breakfast, Bucky was assuming Tony went to the basement. Sitting down, Bucky drank his coffee Sam set in front of him. " Morning. How'd you sleep" Sam asked. Bucky just glared at him. Clint laughed

" looks like our Sarge isn't speaking to you" Clint laughed.

Bucky smirked. " If they woke you up this early you wouldn't either"

Clint smiled at that, Asking Bucky what happened. The two ended up laughing well into the end of breakfast. Loki watched with a small smirk on his face. Oh the joys of mortals. Loki thought. He watched as Clint and the others clean up the kitchen. Clint had asked him to help but the good just continued to smirk which infuriated Clint to the point he nearly hit him. Everyone else soon started to wake and move into the kitchen. Thor woke loudly. Slapping Loki on the back in greetings. Loki rolled his eyes.

Tony was coming up from his work shop. Whistling a happy tune. Grabbing a piece of French toast. The billionaire smiled at Bucky. " Greetings! We have visitors today so dress to impress!" The billionaire spoke brightly. Bucky groaned. What more did he have to endure.

**7:30am**

**Common room, avengers Compound.**

Tony sat down with the entire group. watching buckys every move with a smirk. Jamie proctor sat in a chair in-between both couches. so she smiled upon seeing Bucky walk in with steve and sam, the three taking a seat across from tony. Thor and Loki were approaching the couch es, surprisingly Loki moved to sit near Clint and Steve while Thor sat with bruce. "Now today I want you all to learn about each other , so ask each person questions " Jamie started. Everyone started asking Thor and Loki questions.

" One at a time" Loki snarled in his usual manner.

Bruce then smiled at him. " There is one thing in the myths I wanted to know..."

"No my father's war horse is not my child" Loki quickly interupted. This caused Thor to laugh followed by everyone else. Bruce blushed in embarrassment. " What about the snake. " Sam asked smirking. Loki rolled his eyes. " No" was all he said. Tony was looking at the ground then back at loki. " What about Narfi and his brother Vani " Tony asked quietly. Loki froze, his whole body going rigid. Swallowing thinking , the god answered in a cold neutral tone. " That Myth is true" Loki then stood leaving.

Clint waited until Loki was out of sight before smacking Tony upside the head. " Dude!" The Archer grilled.

Tony winced lightly at Clint's smack. " ow okay I get bad move" Tony said. Thor went to get up but Natasha gently placed her hand on his arm , shaking her head. " give him space, then go to him." She whispered. Thor nodded.

Another few minutes passed before Loki returned. Natasha smiled at him. Clint quickly took the floor , telling everyone about his kids, how old they are now and how Laura was doing.

Laura smiled " Clint I'm right here" she laughed.

Sam asked Loki and Thor more about Asgard. Thor who happily told the group many tales. He told the of sif and the warriors Three. Which Loki scuffed at then Thor refered them as their friends. No they were Thor's friends. Though maybe. Loki shook his head. Listening to Thor.

" so wait. You were hidden it a fog " Tony asked looking at Thor. Thor nodded happily" yes Loki helped by hiding us from the enemy" Thor said.

Jamie smiled at them. Telling next session was tonight at 5pm. They'd have some visitors. Tony looked at Jamie with a smirk. As they started leaving.

_**Avengers compound , 11:30am** _

Jamie walked towards her room and greeted her grandmother and twin brother. They had just arrived with their hired guards. Jamie smiled at them. Her brother James , introduced the new comers . " Jamie , meet Oliver and Thea Queen and Slade Wilson. " he said.

Jamie happily shook their hands. Looking at James. " why ". James smiled. " Slade Wilson wasn't mind controled but he understands taking innocent life. " he said. That's when Thea interupted.

"A drug , a super soldier serum made by the Japanese. It changed him drastically. Causing him to try and kill his best friend. " Oliver coughed. Thea rolled her eyes. " okay his second best friend"

Jamie smiled. " next session is a five tonight. " she said setting her papers down. " I was going to have ease bucky into seeing grandma?" James nodded. " we all can go. " he said. Jamie nodded at this before facing the new comers.

Jamie saw Slade was behind Oliver and Thea. So she figured he was an ex soldier. " okay so you three can join the group therapy session" at this Slade looked bug eyed.

" therapy?" he asked, his astrailian accent darkened at the thought. Oliver hid a laugh behind his hand. Thea was nodding at Jamie. " yeah these definitely need it" she smiled.

" Talking about your problems will help you heal" Jamie said. " Now let's at least introduce you three to the avengers." She said leading them out. Her brother waved. Saying he and grandma would see her at five.

_**Avengers Compound. 12:30pm** _

Tony was stuck cooking lunch. Natasha, Sam and Bruce were playing cards at the Table. Bucky was in a corner with Steve and Sam. Clint was watching a movie with Laura and the kids. While Thor and Loki were fighting. Tony didn't Know where Jamie was. All she had said was they were getting visitors " lunch!" he yelled.

For once Tony was glad Ross had decided to leave. King t'challa sadly had to go to but promised to come visit. Everyone started coming into the kitchen. Natasha smiled at Tony. " ooh what did you make?" she teased as she walked towards the stove.

" He made french fries " Clint laughed. Laura rolled her eyes. " Clinton!" was yelled. Tony laughed sarcastically. " no I made soup" he grumbled.

Thor and Loki finally stopped yelling at each other. Heading over to eat. Bruce followed soon after. They all sat down to eat when Jamie appreared. " got room from four more ." she asked.

Tony looked up and smiled. " anything for you miss proctor" he laughed. Then he noticed Oliver. " Mr. Queen? A long way from starling City. Aren't you" Tony asked. Oliver just smirked. " how's your tharepy?" Oliver shot back.

The rest of the Avengers looked on as the two bickered back and forth. They watched the two behind Oliver closely. Natasha smiled the the bickering duo.

Tony smirked. " how's mommy and daddy" was Tony's snark reply. Slade had to grabb both Queens. " dead. " Oliver whispered. That seemed to shut Tony Stark up. Clint once again smacked his teammate.

Natasha kicked him under the table. Tony nodded. " I'm sorry that was uncalled for" he said. Oliver just nooded and sat down. Slade and Thea following. Thea sat down between Thor and Loki. Thor had pulled the chair for her while Loki rolled his eyes.

Jamie smiled laughing lightly. " now these three will be joining our sessions. My brother is here and contacted them. To help bucky." She finished.

Bucky and Steve's heads shot up from the corner. Steve Rogers stood and walked towards the kitchen , Bucky following. " how can they help Bucky. " Steve asked glaring at the Three.

Thea spoke up. " because Slade and I know how he's actaully feeling. We were briefed on his crimes while he was with Hydra. " Thea said returning Steve's glare with one of her own. Oliver sat back and let Thea take control.

" how do you know how I feel.?" Bucky asked. Softly.

Thea smiled at him. " I killed someone under the influence of a drug. Because I trusted the wrong man. " Thea started. " everyone can tell me it's not my fault. I wasn't in my right mind. But it was my body and my hands that killed her. " Thea whispered. " so apart of me will always feel guilty". Bucky smiled. Finally someone else who understands his guilt.

Steve still wasn't sure. " what about him!" Steve said turning his glare on Slade. Oliver looked down. Natasha would have smiled at Steve for his protectiveness but right now he was digging a hole. She watched as Oliver spoke.

" Slade was also under the influence of a drug. Called mirakuru. " Oliver started. Clint looked at Tasha " miracle?" they both said. Slade's knuckles were turning white. Natasha watched as Thea took his hand.

" it deformed his mind driving him mad to the point he was hulsinating a dear friend of ours. And she was telling him to kill. " Oliver said before looking at Slade. " one of the people who he killed was my mother" Oliver revealed.

" we were able to give him the cure and after two years it wore off" Thea started.

Clint didn't Know what to think Slade had killed Oliver's mother and they both sat as if they were both guilty. " " how did he get it" Bucky asked. Oliver nodded. " I met Slade on the island I was marroned on. But we weren't alone. A man named Anthony Ivo was bombing the island looking for us. Shado was at slade's plane crash sight. " Oliver breathed deeply. " I ran into the field they were bombing and Slade ran after me. Getting a mine in the face. And slowly dying of radiation poisoning." Oliver said.

Thea took Oliver's hand gently squeezing it. " when we found the mirakuru I injected it into his leg. " Thea looked at ollie , they never told her that.

After lunch ended. Everyone went their separate ways. Oliver, Thea and Slade headed for the common area with Jamie to prepare the next therapy session with what Slade and Sam would help bucky with.

Tony, Rhodes and Bruce headed to Tony's lab. Thor and Loki went to their room. Natasha , Clint and Laura took the kids to the park. Hoping five would get here soon.

_**Avengers compound, common room. 5:00pm** _

Once five o'clock hit everyone headed towards the common area. Oliver, Thea and Slade were already there. Each sitting on one couch together. Slade had his arms crossed over his chest. Oliver and Thea were speaking quietly to each other.

The avengers got there and headed towards the couches. Natasha, bucky and Steve chose the far couch. Bruce sat down next to Sam. Tony and Rhodes moved to sit on the same couch they started with. That's when Tony noticed two extra chairs next to Jamie's.

Jamie then entered the room, her brother James behind her helping their grandmother walk. Tony smiled as Jamie sat down.

" now as I said this morning we would have visitors. " Jamie started. The group all started talking mostly the avengers. Who hadnt met them earlier. Jamie smiled , raising her hand to quiet them down. " now this is my brother James Proctor." Jamie said. James laughed " her twin." He spoke. Natasha smiled at him. He nodded towards her with a smile

" and this is our grandmother. Rebecca proctor." James introduced. Becca smiled at the two. " they think I can't speak for my self" Becca grumbled.

Tony had the biggest smile. Jamie cleared her throat and set papers in front of each member. " now due to having Slade , Oliver and Thea here. We should let him introduce their alter egos" James said.

Oliver laughed. " I'm the green Arrow" he smiled. Clint jumped up " yes! Another archer!" he cheered sitting down when Natasha and Laura pulled him down.

Thea laughed at that. Shaking her head. " I'm the red arrow " she then looked at Slade. " Deathstroke" was his reply. Thea Smacked his shoulder. " no need to look smug." She laughed.

Sam raised his hand. " why is your code name Deathstroke?" he asked. Oliver answered " watch him with two swords in his hands and you'll know" he laughed. Sam smirked. " bet he could give Wade a run for his money. " Rhodes laughed.

Slade smirked " who do you think taught him" he said.

Sam and Tony looked shocked. Thea rolled her eyes. Slade smirked. Sam then asked another question. " what's your last name" Thea and Oliver groaned. Slade smacked them both. " Wilson" he answered.

Everyone started laughing. Thor the loudest. Everyone calmed down and Jamie got to work on them talking to one another. Bucky quickly started asking Slade questions. Who answered honestly. Oliver helped with that. Once everyone was down. Jamie wanted to get down to the next level of the tharepy.

" now the next level of the sessions I'm going to be doing with you is trying to get your trust for each other back. " she started. Everyone nodded. " now what broke your trust for oliver Slade , that made the mirakuru go haywire. " Jamie spoke clearly.

Thea groaned again. Great trust exercises. Jamie and James both held back smirks. Jamie then stood, telling everyone one to choose a partner.

Thor grabbed Loki in a bear hug. Loki tried to shove him off.

Natasha and Clint teamed up. Sam teamed with Rhodes. Bruce teamed with Tony bucky and Steve teamed up while Oliver and Slade teamed up.

They heard running as Wanda and vision finally showed up. Tony made a wise remark and Wanda laughed. " okay Wanda why do you team up with Thea." She said. Wanda nodded.

" Now, I'm sure everyone but Thor and Loki are familiar with this exercise. " falling into your partners arms. " James took over. A collective sound of groans could be heard.

Everyone started doing the exercises. Jamie would which partners every 15 minutes. So far Natasha and Clint did well with all the avengers. Tony dropped Steve and bucky. And bucky dropped Tony. Slade refused to do anything other then catch. Though he let Oliver catch him once. It showed Slade still had trust issues. And of course due to his size he didn't let Thea catch him. Even though she pouted.

Another 15 minutes passed and Jamie switched partners again. Slade and thor. Oliver and Tony. Natasha and Thea. Wanda and Sam. Clint and loki. Bruce and Rhodes.

Jamie watched Slade and thor first. Thor was easily caught by Slade. This told Jamie Slade would look after a comrade. When she had them switch places , Slade refused to move. Thor had just nodded. And said Slade had to of been seriously hurt to no long to trust anyone but Oliver with his life. Jamie wrote down reminding her self that Slade needed to heal. Oliver had smiled over at the man. Seems Oliver knew the reason for slade's trust issues.

Everyone switched places with their parners. That session went smoothly. Jamie stopped them a Six o'clock. Sitting them all down.

_**Unknown location , Kasnia** _

Joe Wilson crawled away from his men. Reaching for his sword. He throw it. Hitting one of the jackals in the stomach. Joe slowly stood limping towards the fallen man while he held his stomach, pulling out his sword from the man's body. Joe sheathed it. Grabbing his cell phone. He looked at the number. His father had been right Deathstroke was gone. It was time to get his father back and start his redemption. Dailing the number , Joe put the phone to his ear.

" _Hello, this felicity smoak speaking"_

" _miss Smoak, this Joe Wilson. I need my dad._ " He heard her yell to someone to call oliver in new York.

" _Joe are you there?"_

" _yes…. I have a stomach wound"_ he heard her inhale. And demand his location. " _kasnia. "_ the last thing he heard was she was sending someone.

_**Avengers Compound, 8:30pm.** _

The tharepy session ended with Jamie telling them next session would be about telling each other every thing each one of them been through. When Laura ran in screaming for Tony. "Tony!" Tony stood as he and Clint ran over. "laura what is it. " Clint asked. She nodded at Oliver. " someone for . a felicity. " she said. Thea and Oliver looked at each other. Oliver stood and walked over taking the cell phone.

" _Go Felicity"_

" _oh God! Is Slade there. Joe just called ollie the jackals turned on him! He's bleeding out from a stomach wound."_ he heard her say in one breath. Oliver's face went from calm down horrified in seconds. His head whipping to Slade. Then towards Tony. " you got a jet." He asked. Tony nodded " shields quin jet is faster." Clint commented . Oliver nodded. Walking towards Slade quickly and hugging the man. Whispering what felicity told him. Oliver held him as the strongest man he knew crumbled.

Clint knew that kind of scream that was the scream of a loss of a child. This wasn't good knees. He faintly heard Tony and Steve telling everyone to suit up. Thea had run to get ready. Grabbing her bow. Tossing Clint his.

Once the jet was prepared. Oliver, Slade and Thea boarded first. Oliver had a tight grip on slades shoulder. Hoping they made it.

Clint and bucky stood behind Slade. Clint had a hand in his shoulder like Oliver. Tony saluted to Jamie " we'll be back. " he said as the jet lifted off speeding away heading towards Kasnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like please comment!


	4. Resque and Ross being a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is found. Loki helps. Ross is an asshole as normal Natasha tells Joe about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No therapy sessions they'll be back in chapter Five. I'll start writing that tomorrow what other characters do you want to pop up? Let me know

The quin jet landed in kasnia twenty minutes after it left New York. Felicity had send the GPS coordinates from joes phone to the avengers.

Oliver, Thea and Clint readied their bows. Slade strapped his twin swords to his back once more. Tony had said they didn't see anything moving. The ramp opened. Thea and Clint went out first followed by Oliver. Slade was next off the jet flanked by Thor and Sam. Tony stayed on the jet. In the rush to get here he forgot his armor.

They all separated in all directions. Heading out to look for Joe. Oliver and Thea headed towards the building while Clint ran off away from it. Rhodes , Natasha and bucky stood back to back. Steve was on the radio.

Loki walked off on his own with Thor. He looked towards a dumpster noticing a slumped form. Thor yelled for his friends. As Loki knelt down. Thor knelt down next to him. " can you heal him. Thor asked. Loki nodded. " yes brother but first I need to know if it's him and not his enemy" reminding Thor that they in fact didn't Know what Joe looked like.

Thea was at their side in seconds. Quickly on the radio saying joes been found. Loki smirked. " now brother check if the bullet went threw" he asked. Thea and Thor did ask he asked. " um…Loki how do I tell" Thea asked. Her voice was trembling. Loki smiled softly at her. " there will be an exist wound" he instructed.

" If there is one I can heal him here." Thea nodded and Thor helped her lift the boy. " there's one! " Thea said happily. Loki quickly started healing him. Thea watched in amazement at the wounds closed. The rest of the group ran over. Slade in the lead.

" Hes okay Slade!" Thea said standing quickly to reassure the father. Steve radio Tony to bring the jet. " why's he not waking. " Thea asked. Oliver walked over. " probably blood loss thea. " he said. Loki nodded. " yes he should wake once his body replenishes the lost blood. " Loki commented agreeing with Oliver.

_**Avengers Compound, medical ward. 9:47pm.** _

The Quinn jet had returned to the compound and Joe was set on a gurney an wheeled towards the medical ward. Bruce called in. Who arrived an hour later. Cho had quickly come in Bruce telling everything. Bruce had set up joes IV drip. She nodded. " he might need a blood transfusion" she said. Bruce nodded.

Slade was outside the room with Oliver and Thea. He was sitting in a chair. Thea was stroking his black hair lightly while Oliver watched. Slade was very glad Loki had been able to heal his wound. Jamie had visited saying the next group session was postboned for a few days. Slade smiled at her, thanking her. Jamie just patted his shoulder.

Clint walked over towards Slade, handing his fellow father a mug of coffee. Squeezing his shoulder before he left to check on his own kids. Oliver sat down next to Slade when came out. Slade looked up. " mr. Wilson , we want to do a small blood transfusion. " Oliver looked at Slade. " we're not same blood type. He's O Negative. " Slade said in dismay. Oliver sighed. " Adaline?" Slade shook his head. And Thea smiled. " I'm O Negative…" she said standing. Bruce smiled at the good heart of this girl. Slade watched Thea move towards the doctor. Following her without a word.

An hour later, Thea returned with a cup of orange juice in her hand. She sat back down next to slade. Oliver looked at her with a smile. " I'm so proud of you" he whispered. Thea smiled.

Bruce came back out and pulled up a chair next to Slade. Telling him joes heartbeat was stable and he should wake up by tomorrow . Oliver said thank you and pulled Slade to get some sleep. They passed Sam , who patted Slade on his shoulder. Giving the soldier a smile.

_**The Next morning, Avengers Compound, medical ward.** _

_**6:18am.** _

Joe Wilson woke to the sound of a heartrate system. Groaning lightly his hand moving to cover his eyes. Slowly sitting up. Joe noticed Oliver queen was laying down on the window bed. Turning around. Joe smiled sadly seeing his father sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Looking up Joe saw a woman with red hair and a black suit walking in. " welcome back, I'm Natasha " she whispered. Joe nodded. " Joe Wilson" Joe touched his stomach " how's my wound gone" he asked.

Natasha smirked. " that's due to the work if our favorite villian. " she laughed. As if he was conjured. Loki walked out of the shadows. " just a simple healing spell, Loki of Asgard." He spoke. Joe shook his hand.

Joe looked at his dad. He was still sound asleep. Natasha nodded towards Loki. " he wouldn't sleep. So j put him under a sleeping spell. Don't worry no harm will come to him. " Loki reassured Joe.

" thanks. I don't know if I'm ready to face him. " Joe said. Oliver chose that time to wake up. Glaring daggers at Loki. " don't do that again!" Loki just smirked. " your dear sister said you needed the rest" he smirked with that his left.

Slade woke with a jolt. Smiling when he saw Joe awake. " want some coffee Joe" Natasha asked. Resting a hand on slade's shoulder. Joe nodded. Natasha nodded towards the door grabbing slade's hand gently . Oliver following. Once they were down the hall , Oliver asked her what that was.

" he's not ready to face either of you. What ever he did in his rage. It's eating him alive" she said standing her ground. " he tried killing Slade and me " oliver admitted. " I'll talk to him. Ive been where he is. " Natasha said. Walking back towards the door.

_**Avengers Compound, common area.** _

_**6:37am.** _

Bucky was once again woken up rudely by another one of Stark's iPods. Throwing the covers off himself. The WWII vet slammed open this door only to see Thea Queen and her brother. Who was looking just as annoyed as he was.

" She make you wake me up. " Bucky watched as the man nodded. Shaking his head in laugher. " I know how you feel. Could never deny my sisters anything" Bucky admitted with a smile. Oliver laughed. " we made breakfast. Slade's eating." Thea chimed in. Bucky lookedshocked. " he left the med bay?" Oliver nodded. " not buy his own choice, Natasha said Joe wasn't ready to face him. " Oliver said. Bucky nodded.

The got to the common area where everyone was sitting at the table. Sam, Steve and Bruce were all setting the table while a freshly arrived Scott Lang was chatting with Clint. The archer looked bored with him. Bucky moved to the coffee pot , Tony greeted him with a fresh cup. " thanks Stark." Bucky mumbled. Tony nodded. " your welcome James " Tony said heading towards the table. Thea had quickly moved towards the table where Slade was. Oliver joining. Wanda was watching everyone from afar.

They all started they breakfast when Thor and Loki came in fighting again. Sam yelled to Thor, who smiled happily moving to see by him. " greetings!" Thor boomed loudly. Thea groaned mumbling about Thor being a morning person.

Loki sat quietly next to Thea. She smiled softly at him.

" Sooo what other myths are wrong" Sam asked. Loki groaned. Everyone else laughed. Thor was smiling brightly. " ask away " the god said annoyed. Sam did.

" okay , Sif" Sam asked looking at Loki. " Did you actually cut her hair. ?

Loki raised an eyebrow. " close I turned it black " Natasha chuckled. " well they definitely named you right. " she commented. Loki smirked.

" okay…..the dwarves?" Bruce asked. Loki froze. Noticing Loki uncomfortable, Bucky asked a question " the frost giant and hammer wedding?" Loki smiled softly " true" he smirked wickedly at Thor's embarrassed groan. Tony laughed as he stood to leave. He had a meeting with Ross and fury.

" Okay! Okay! " Sam laughed trying to calm everyones laughing.

""hela? " Natasha asked. Thor spoke this time. " she's real. What does the myths say about her?" he asked.

" That's she's Loki's daughter." Thea piped up. Loki choked on his coffee. " what!" he asked. Thor laughed " nay! She's our sister " Thor said. The group nodded. They took turns telling stories. Bucky opened up about Hydra whole Slade told them what happened while under the mirakuru. Natasha told them about her days in the red room. Clint had given her a proud smile. They listened to each other's stories well into the morning.

_**Director Fury's Office, Avengers Compound, sixth floor. 12:00pm** _

Tony Walked into the office whistling a tone. Seeing Nick fury Looking at Ross with a look off pure hate. " Stark!" Ross started in on him. Tony nodded in greeting. Nick fury sat up. " let's get down to business?" he asked. As James and Jamie walked in.

" now we can Mr. Fury." James Proctor said harshly. Nick nodded. Ross stepped forward tossing a pamphlet down. " Kane wolfman aka Joe Wilson betrayed his government. He and these group calling themselves the jackals" Ross sneered.

Nick leaned back in his chair. " what does this prove. Stark?" Nick turned his attention to Tony.

" the jackals left Joe for dead. Don't think their his friends" Tony said with smirk. Tony watched the scene unfold. Ross was looking pissed. He then shoved a pamphlet of Slade down. " what's this?" Nick asked bored. Tony had to stifle a laugh. Jamie snorted. " Slade Wilson killed twenty ASIS Agents. Including Billy Wintergreen." Ross said smirking.

Tony cursed. But Nick just smiled. " Tony call everyone up. " he asked. Tony did Jamie and James moving.

Slade, Thea , Oliver and the rest of the avengers poured into the room Nick looked at Clint and Natasha before looking back at Ross. " fury what's this about" Steve demanded.

" seems our secretary of defense has more sold concerns about a Mr. Slade Wilson. " Nick said reading the file on Slade. Oliver froze. Thea looked concerned. " concerns mr. Secretary?" Slade voice broke through the tense silence. Oliver looked at Slade in amazement. " tell me" Slade continued, his astrailian accent thickening. " is this about the slaughter..at A.S.I.S or five years prior?" Slade asked his voice was calm but Oliver knew that deadly tone anywhere. Slade never goes anywhere without ammo. Slade smiled at Ross. Oliver shivered.

" Billy Wintergreen…was a decorated officer. " Ross said. Oliver closed this eyes. Oh no. Thea looked at Oliver in concern.

" decorated?" slade's tone dropped to a deadly whisper. Everyone was looking at Slade now. Noone had seen him mad he'll noone but Oliver knew he was mad right now. " so decorated that not five minutes after our crash on Lian Yu. He betrays me for money" Slade spoke calmly.

Slade stood. " I killed him. The kids a witness" Slade said nodding towards Oliver. " saving my life Slade." Oliver snarled. Thea gently touched his shoulder.

" Listen here!" Ross said moving forward, however Nick stood in his path. " sit down Ross!"

Slade smirked. " now granted on the island it was live or die. The slaughter however was the mirakuru. " Slade spoke leaning over the table. Slade smirked seeing a flicker of fear on Ross's face. " and you probably know I'm a business man " Slade added. Ross nodded.

" you're here to give me a deal"

Ross stood " all charges cleared for the winter soldiers red book. "

Oliver smirked. Slade was conning him.

" deal" Slade said. Bucky yelled out as he was held back by Steve and Sam. Slade looked at him. Oliver then realized Bucky wasn't in on the con. They needed him to try to attack Slade for his 'betrayal'. They counted on Bucky's instinctual reaction to fool Ross. Oliver tried to keep his face devoid of emotion.

Ross made the call. Nodding when it was done. Smirking. Slade pulled out a plastic bag filled with ashes. " your red book. Sorry if you can't read it no longer" Slade finished with a smirk.

Oliver smiled. Just like Slade , he may be a soldier but he was also smart. Ross angerily stormed out of the office.

Nick nodded. " nice one" Slade smirked. " I wasn't a soldier for nothing. " he said. Oliver laughed" damn Slade your mind games scare me. " he laughed. Slade cursed. Looking over at Thea. Oliver did the same. " Thea. It's okay he was conning Ross." Oliver said. Hugging his sister.

_**Two weeks later, avengers compound. 6:56pm** _

Joe was finally up an about. He still was nervous about talking to his father. Still feeling ashamed. How could he be so blind to not see. He let his anger slowly control him and he nearly killed his father. He betrayed his country. For what a group of thugs. The same group that wanted him to kill his father.

Shaking his head, Joe stood up to look out the window. Hearing the door open, he turned. Natasha Romanoff smiled, walking towards him. " hi Joe.." Joe nodded. " hi…" he said. Natasha smiled sadly.

" Still haven't talked to your dad huh. " she asked. Watching as he glared. Chuckling, Natasha moved towards his bed and sat on it. " I know how your feeling. " she revealed. Joe looked at her an scuffed. " how's that you're a avenger" he snarled.

" I wasn't always. " was Natasha's calm reply.

Natasha told her story. Detailed her time in the red Room with the KGB. Her targets. See guilty some not. She told him how she made a name for herself and when shield caught sight of her.

" whoo shield found you." Joe sneered.

" yes, they found me and sent an agent to kill me" Natasha revealed. " Clint." She whispered.

Joe swallowed and mumbled an apology. Crossing his arms crossed his chest. Natasha breathed deeply. Looking at Joe. She sighed softly, telling him changing only happens if you want it and it won't be easy.

Joe smiled softly " Nothing ever is" Natasha smiled back.

_**Avengers compound , kitchen area. 8:27pm.** _

"No no no!" Sam yelled at Thea. Who just glared at him. " I'm not doing it wrong!" Thea snapped.

Slade, Oliver and Bucky were watching the two fight over who was cooking dinner wrong. Which was pretty funny. Bucky had even tried giving his two cents when Thea snapped at him calling him an old man.

Clint was waiting for dinner as was everyone else. Scott, Clint and Bruce were playing cards with Loki and Thor. Laura had taking the kids to her mom's. Wanda was in her room Tony was somewhere. Natasha , Clint had no idea where she was and Joe was being a baby in his new room.

" question? How hard is Sheppard's pie to make…." Clint called over towards Thea and Sam. Thea glared. " it's not if he'd do it right!" Thea yelled.

Oliver was hiding a smile while he watched Thea yell at Clint. Clint just smiled. Sam was glaring " it's not wrong!"

" what do you think is wrong?" Bucky asked. Sam turned towards Bucky. " she told me to drain the corn and add a can of cream corn. " Sam said.

Bucky smirked. " that's how her mom made it.." Bucky said. " if you use two cans of regular corn. Add a cream corn so it's not Soo dry." Bucky finished.

Sam groaned, giving Thea a smile and a apology. Everyone laughed at their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Revalatiions of Past sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning bring an emotional rollercoaster for Thea and slade.

_**Next morning, avengers compound. 5:30am** _

Tony was making French toast and pancakes while dancing to his iPod. This is how Bucky and Sam found him. They silently walked over to him, Sam laughing as he did. He quietly poked Tony's sides. Watching the billionaire jump near six feet in the air was priceless

" Not cool Barnes" Tony growled out. Bucky just laughed. " It was Sam.!"

It was amazing how the therapy was helping Tony and Bucky. They were starting to get along. As everyone else filed in. Oliver and Thea walked in sleepily. Oliver yawned as he sat down. " Where's Slade " Tony asked. As Joe walked into the kitchen with Natasha. Bucky nodded to him.

" On the couch" he answered. Tony turned towards the living room area and have a Shocked look. There on the couch was a sleeping Slade Wilson.

Tony served breakfast to everyone. Wanda smiled in thanks whole Scott just snatched it. " do you have to be a caveman?" Clint asked walking in with Laura. Laura was smiling.

Thea got up drawing everyone's attention, Oliver looked where she was headed towards slade's sleeping form. He went to grab her but she easily evaded him. She gently sat down on the couch and slowly started stroking his black hair. Running her fingers through it. Oliver chuckled , there was only one reason why Slade wouldn't throw someone across the room for touching him. He was already awake.

Thea looked at ollie and smiled before turning back to slade's sleeping face. " so handsome" she whispered softly. Her fingers trailed to his face, trailing down towards his lips. Thea , Oliver noticed was admiring Slade while he was sleeping. She'd never do this when he's awake.

Bucky leaned over towards Oliver. " she's in love with him" he whispered. Oliver nodded. Yeah he could tell. Oliver thought. " I can see that " he replied. They watched as she continues to stroke her fingers along slade's face. Oliver nearly jumps when Thea leans over and kissed him.

Thea knew the moment she kissed him , she probably would wake him up. But she kissed him anyway. What she didn't count on was Slade kissing her back. She sighed softly against his mouth. Softly kissing him. She felt h lift himself up into a sitting position. As he ended the kiss. " what was that for " his astrailian accent was husky from sleep. Thea curled into his lap. " because I wanted to" Slade chuckled softly against her chest. " you wanted to" he whispered.

Oliver and Bucky excused their self as did everyone else so the two could talk privately.

Slade smiled holding Thea. " tell me why you wait till I'm sleeping to touch me " he asked. Thea sighed softly. " I didn't know if you'd allow my advances. " Slade laughed. " you're a beautiful woman" he said. Thea didn't want to hear the but and kissed him hungrily. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly returned her kiss.

They had come a long way from Thea hating him. To being slow friends then to this. Standing Slade walked passed everyone and into his room. Slamming the door.

Slade quickly shut the door with his foot, the door slamming into place. Thea was kissing him as if the world was ending as she ripped off his shirt. Slade tossed her onto the bed. Taking off the remaining shredded shirt. Groaning lightly at the feeling of Thea's tongue on his toned body. Slade pushed her back down to quickly kiss her. Covering her body with his.

_**Eighteenth Floor common area, Avengers Compound. 11:30am.** _

Oliver Queen was in shock. Thea had kissed Slade. Blinking lightly. Shaking his head. As Bucky watched with an amused smile. " They what. No she" Oliver gasped out. Bucky laughed lightly. Patting his shoulder lightly. " it's okay Oliver" Natasha smiled softly.

Oliver sighed softly and nodded. Slade was his brother in all but blood. But Thea was his baby sister. Shaking his head, Oliver stood when the new love birds walked in. " Slade!" Oliver snapped. Slade nodded and walked towards Oliver. " wanna hit me" Oliver laughed. " yes I do"

Slade smirked at him. The avengers all laughed. Slade moved passed the kid and sat down. Oliver tried to look mad but Thea's bright smile deflated it instantly. Sitting down with the group , Oliver sat back as the group broke into happy conversation. That was before Jamie walked reminding them before they could go back on active duty they needed to finish therapy sessions. The groans could be heard around the room. Tony was the loudest.

" five thirty" Jamie said walking out of the room , her brother following behind her.

Tony nodded. " so anything else with Ross" Clint asked. Tony looked at him. " he went to the president. But I got to him first" Tony said with a smirk. Clint shook his head. " now that the red book is gone he should leave it be" Sam added.

Bucky looked unconvinced at that. Natasha agreeing. " how do we know" Wanda asked.

" We don't but Hydra only had the one book….right buck" Steve answered. Bucky nodded. " they were paranoid. And zemo had to seek out my handler just to get his hands on it. " he added.

Oliver watched the group with a smile. The conversation turned towards better things, Clint spoke of his farm. Which the kids jumped in to explain.

_**Main common room floor, 4:30pm** _

Jamie grabbed the avengers and everyone to start their trust therapy session again. Oliver, Thea and Slade moved to sit down. Sam, Steve and Bucky sitting across from them. Natasha and Clint hat in their usual spot while Bruce, Tony , Rhodes and Wanda sat in the middle.

"to start I want everyone to tell me one thing had has hurt the team. And even your team Mr. Queen " Jamie said.

Tony sighed softly and looked at Steve. " he didn't tell me about my parents!" Tony said. Steve hung his head in shame. Jamie nodded and motioned for him to continue. " he knew my parents were murdered. And didn't tell me" Tony continued.

"tony I had been told by a computerized Zola , I didn't believe him. Natasha was with me!" Steve defended himself. Bucky was hiding in the corner.

Jamie wrote more things down. When Tony turned on Natasha. " you knew too" he asked in disbelief. Natasha nodded. " like Steve I didn't believe him" she whispered.

Jamie smiled at the progress. Asking for Rhodes to speak next. He did, telling everyone opof his worry for Tony about how he acted around 2008 and 2009. Oliver whispered to Slade. " we were on the island then." Slade nodded.

They went back and forth between each avenger. Wanda told them about her brother, then her parents. Natasha spoke of shield and the fall of shield. She detailed everything that was kept from her and even opened up about the red room. That she was trained and fell in love with her instructor.

Bucky's head shot up at that. Natasha gave him a smile.

Bruce talked about the hulk. Jamie asked him questions. How he felt about his other half. Bruce smiled. " at first I hated him but after saakar I've been at peace with him." Bruce said. Jamie nodded, smiling.

After Sam talked about his old job. Jamie asked if he'd consider helping her at anytime on different people. Sam agreed with a smile. Jamie then made the group get up and do more trust. Loki and Thor were off to the side.

Slade listened to the avengers go back an forth with each other. When it came time for teen arrow as Jamie called them To speak. Oliver spoke of the island, fyers and the life and death of Yao fai. A smile broke through slade's emotionless mask. Hearing Oliver speak of shado , Ivo and Sara was hard. The broken sound of Oliver's voice gutted Slade. Hearing that Oliver blames himself for the mirakuru. Of course he would , Oliver had injected it to save him and instead it destroyed him.

Thea spoke of meeting Slade and everything from her mother's death to chase. Everyone the kid had been through. Slade noticed that the avengers were all listening to her tale of his madness. Frowning , Slade looked down.

This went back and forth between Oliver and thea until Thea poked Slade. Who sighed. He hated therapy. Slade spoke of Billy and his betrayal to his death.

Joe Wilson looked down the mention of his god father.

Thor and Loki started bickering back and forth again. The two wouldn't see eye to eye. Slade thought this was funny. They were fighting like he and oliver did on the island. Leaning against the couch, Slade hoped the therapy session was over soon.

Jamie smiled at Everyone " okay I think that's enough for today. Now I also want to have therapy sessions start only being weekly. " Jamie spoke clearly as she stood.

" Hell yeah!" Sam whooped.

The group laughed at him. Natasha smirked. " I'm in " she then headed towards the kitchen.

The rest of the group went their separate ways, Oliver, Thea and Slade heading off to their guest suites. Thor was still bickering with Loki about their problems. Wanda , Sam and Clint followed Natasha to the kitchen. Bucky and Steve headed for the gym while Joe stayed to read.

_**5:00pm** _

Thea was in her room watching TV the boys had left to work out. Thea didn't understand the need for it but she was fine. Slade was avoiding her, she was sure of it. They had sex and Slade was now avoiding her. Breathing lightly , Thea laid down when a knock sounded at the door.

Getting up, Thea approached the door opening it. " Mr. Stark?" Thea asked surprised looking at the billionaire. She moved to the side , letting him into her room. Thea watched as Tony moved towards the bed.

" do you want a drink?" she asked. Still wondering why he was here. But she had a feeling it was about Bucky.

Tony nodded " yes please. " Thea headed towards the small kitchen and got Tony a cup of coffee. She walked back in , handing it over to him. Sitting on the bed next to the man, Thea smiled at him. " is everything ok" Thea asked the man.

Tony smiled lightly at her, waving his hand in dismissal. " I just wanted to ask you something. " he said. Thea nodded motioning for him to continue. Tony then got into the history of Bucky an how the man killed his parents while under Hydra control. He told Thea about the fight in Germany at the airport.

Thea listened carefully to everything he said as Tony spoke about Hydra and Bucky. She knew what he was going to ask. How had she forgiven Slade Wilson for the murder of her mother. Smiling lightly, Thea took his hand. " it's okay to understand that he's not at fault but it's also okay to not forgive him tony. I don't think Bucky has even forgave himself " Thea started.

" forgive himself..? " Tony asked. Thea laughed. " do you think him and Steve share the same logic , steve always says it wasn't his fault. " Tony went to speak but thea gave him a look.." but Bucky's view on it is that it was his body and his hands doing the killing. So he feels responsible for everything. " Thea explained.

Tony nodded listening to her. " it's how Slade feels. Slade was under the influence of a knockoff drug the Japanese made and yes it made him stronger faster but it also turned him into someone he didn't even recognize. A rage fueled vengeance." Thea told him. " he still hasn't forgiven himself for it. "

Tony sighed. " so until they forgive themselves , we can't tell them their forgiven " Tony asked. Thea nodded.

" wow that sucks" Tony laughed.

They talked for a few more hours, Thea going into the story of Slade and the mirakuru , Ivo and the choice. Tony had seethed at that. At Ivo manipulating Oliver and Slade to make his killing shado was Oliver's choice and turn slade's already boiling rage on his friend. Tony talked about the avengers and everything they've been through , he spoke about Loki.

Laughing , Thea covered her mouth with her hand before the conversation turned back towards Slade and Bucky. Tony told her about Bucky's army days in 1945. Telling her the stories that Steve had told them. Thea squeezed his hand lightly.

Thea talked about how her and Slade met. The night at her house with Oliver. That caused Tony to laugh.

" you totally slept with him." Tony said.

Thea blushed bright red. " okay yes we did" Thea said blushing. " after everything and him coming back I started falling" she whispered. " but he doesn't think he deserves me"

Tony patted her hand. " well you are joes age" he laughed lightly. Thea shoved her pillow at Tony's head knocking Tony on the floor. The billionaire laughed even more.

" but seriously, Don't give up" Tony whispered. Thea smiled. " I won't"

A knock sounded on the door, Tony nodded towards Thea who yelled at quick come in. The door opened. Oliver walked in the room. " Thea, Mr. Stark. " he said. Tony jumped up quickly. " Oliver! Your sister was giving me advice on Bucky " Oliver smiled. " that's good." The two rich boys got into a conversation about Tony making the arrow a bow like Clint's.

Thea rolled her eyes. Getting up and walking out the door.

_**7:30pm , avengers compound.** _

After leaving her room to the boys. Thea headed back towards the common area. Changing her mind half way there an headed towards slade's room. She knocked on the door , getting no response. Thea walked in queitly. Smiling at the sight of Slade sleeping.

Walking over to him , Thea sat on the bed, looking at the clock. Sam was going to be cooking the team dinner soon. Leaning towards Slade, gently brushing her lips against his cheek. She heard him groan lightly turning onto his back as his eye slowly opened. " hi Slade" the Australian smiled sleepily at her. Rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

" Thea….I told you not to come in here. " Slade said , his Australian accent thick from sleep. Thea sighed. " I know but I wanted to see you"

Sitting up, Slade looked at her with a soft look. He gripped her hand gently in his. " what happened this morning was a mistake" Thea scuffed at that. Getting up and glaring at Slade.

" Yeah I get it Slade I'm joes age. I shouldn't want you but I do" Thea said glaring at him. Slade sighed. " it's not….it's not that your joes age Thea. It's the fact I killed your mother" Slade said.

Thea shook her head " no it's that fact. I'm Not shado. " Thea choked out " I'll never win against her ghost!" turning on her heel and running out the room.

Slade stood as she ran out of the room. Kicking the dresser in anger. Sighing softly. Slade pulled at shirt on before going after Thea.

_**Common area.** _

Thea ran blindly heading towards the common area. She didn't watch where she was going bumping into Natasha. " sorry " Thea cried lightly. Thea let the tears fall. Natasha pulled her towards the common area , sitting them down on the couch. Asking what was wrong.

Thea told her about her fight with Slade, going into details of their relationship that was non existent. Natasha smiled lightly listening. Thea finally got to the part where she brought up shado. Frowning slightly, Natasha hugged her. " maybe he needs time"

Thea laughed " he had five years…..I feel like I'll always be fighting shados memory. " Thea whispered brokenly.

Natasha smiled at that. " when I was in the redroom I had this intructor. We fell In love. But we're caught. " Natasha started.

Clint looked over at them hearing Natasha talking about Bucky.

A stray tear fell from Thea's eye. Natasha gently wiped it away. " he was tortured in front of me and then gone. " Thea looked up at her. Natasha continued to tell Thea about it then she got to the part where she was shot by him.

" He didn't blink , he didn't even recognize me" Natasha choked on her words. Thea looked over at Bucky. " the winter soldier" Thea gasped. Natasha smiled. " but I still love him" Nat says.

Thea nodded. She breathed deeply . " so don't give up on him. Thea if you truly love him let him ease his demons or you can show him your not going anywhere" with that Natasha got up leaving Thea to her thoughts.

_**Kitchen , 8:00pm team dinner.** _

Thea walked into the kitchen area , her arms folded across her chest. She saw Sam at the stove with Bucky and Steve. Thea smiled , her eyes moving around the room. Thor was walking with Loki heading towards the table while Natasha and Wanda set it. Clint was leaning against a chair at the table talking with Oliver and Tony. Vision was somewhere. Scott was talking to laura. Thea scanned the room for the one man she was looking for.

She saw him leaning against the far wall. His arms crossed over his chest. A breath caught in her throat. He looked so handsome as he talked to Joe. Thea moved towards the stove , moving to help the boys make dinner. Hopefully they didn't already burn some of it.

Slade watched Thea enter the room , sighing the man just watched her head towards the stove. After their fight he had gone looking for her but didn't find her then Joe found him saying he was ready to talk. He and Joe spend an hour talking about the mirakuru and how it changed him. Then dinner was called. Slade an Joe headed towards the kitchen continuing to talk while leaning against the wall.

Joe Wilson watched his father mope , it was definitely mopping . His father hadn't taken his eyes off Thea Queen since she walked in. " did you sleep with her?" Joe asked. Slade whipped his head towards Joe. " yes " slade answered.

" Do you regret that" he asked again.

Slade smiled softly. " yes and no. I regret how and when it happened but not that it happened"

Joe smiled softly at his father. " what did you fight about"

Slade smirked. " shado" he still choked on the name. " she feels she'll never compare"

Joe just nodded. Patting his father's shoulder. " do you love her"

Slade gave him a look. " I'm too old for her. Granted I told her that wasn't why I couldn't be with her" Joe laughed. " used the 'I killed your mom card huh"

Slade tried to hide his frown but nodded. " you didn't answer my question….do you love her father" Joe asked moving to stand right in front of his father. He watched Slade look down then towards Thea , who was laughing at something Bucky said. A small smile light his father's face.

" yes I do Joe" Slade whispered. " very much"

Joe nodded " and Shado would want you happy"

Slade breathed deeply before nodding. " she loved Oliver "

" But she also loved you" Oliver broke in " like I said maybe not in the way you wanted but she loved you and she would want you happy" Oliver says walking towards them with Tony. Oliver looked at his sister at the stove. Her smile lighting up the room.

" Thea loves you Slade why or how I don't know" Oliver spoke softly. He gently Squeezed slade's shoulder. " I won't let you do this to yourself again. Don't bury your feelings like you did with shado thinking your no good" Oliver said firmly.

" With shado , I didn't want a distraction. Thea is an entire different kind. Slade looked at him before silently walking out of the room. He needed to think. He needed space and time to think.

Oliver smiled . " he'll be back. He just needs to think. " Joe nodded

_**Two weeks later.** _

Two weeks , Slade had left avengers compound two weeks ago. Oliver had apparently talked to him and the Australian soldier had taken off. To where noone knew. Thea only found out when it was time for another therapy session and Slade never showed. Tony had asked Friday , who had I formed them of slade's departure.

Thea dried the tears falling from her face. Give her bad guys any day over this emotional crap. She didn't want to deal with it. At all. Nope not dealing with it anymore. Thea thought as she headed towards her room

Opening the door to her room , Thea gasped in near shock seeing Slade Wilson sitting on her bed. Thea just stood there for a good five minutes give or take. She them crossed her arms over her chest.

" Can I help you Mr. Wilson" Thea asked. She watched with a satisfied smile as a flash of hurt Crossed slade's face before it was gone. He stood up walking towards her. "are we really back to that…. Ms. Queen" Slade said angrily. " I needed time to think. Away from people" he added softly.

" away from me you mean" Thea spat. She knew she was acting out in anger but at this point she wanted to hurt him. Like he hurt her. " You walked out of here! You left!" Thea whispered harshly.

Thea sighed as new tears formed in her eyes. " I've tried Soo hard. Yes sleeping with you probably was a mistake"

Slade moved forward to wipe her tears bit Thea backed away from him. He watched as she moved towards the door opening it. " how long Slade , how long will I have to compete with a ghost" Thea whispered.

Slade stood still looking at her.. " Thea…" Slade looked at her with a mix of sorrow and relief. He watched Thea look down then up at him, her eyes full of sorrow. " I'm so sorry" he whispered… realizing seeking her out now was probably a mistake. He walked passed her towards the open door. Heading into the hallway. Slade sighed. Looking at her. " I'm not ready"

Thea choked on her tears watching him walk out of the room. She ran after him stopping at the doorway. Slade was already half way down the hall. " I love you Slade Wilson!"

Slade froze mid step. Hearing those three words. He turned slightly still frozen. Thea had made it to him. And yanked him his arm causing him to spin towards her. " I love you." Slade growled at her confession. " and I'll wait.. as long for you as you need me to" Thea choked through the words.

Thea gasped as more years fell from her eyes. She smiled softly movi g to turn around when slade's arm shot out.. yanking her back to him. Their lips met hungrily. Thea yanked his jacket off. As Slade backed them back towards her bedroom. They stumbled in , Thea still kissing him. Slade kicked the door closed.

Falling on the bed ,Thea looked up at Slade who now was only in his jeans. He fell on top of her, kissing her softly. " I love you" he whispered. Finally giving in to her love. Thea cupped his face. " I love you too" she whispered back softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times with the Avengers and Felicity sends Dinah Drake to new York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Chapter 6 is actually here!

Starling City, 11:36pm.   
Arrow cave. 

Felicity Smoak sat at her desk with dig, Dinah Drake and Curtis. They had gotten word from Oliver that Joe was safe and healing at the avengers compound. Oliver had also asked felicity to dig up some stuff on Ross. Which she did, so here she was sending the information to Oliver an Thea’s phones. 

“ This Ross guy seems to literally hate metas. “ Curtis commented. 

Felicity nodded listening half way listening actually. She was typing on her computer. Sending anything she found on the winter soldier to Oliver as well. She listened to Curtis talk about Ross typing anything she seemed was going to be useful to Oliver. 

“ Anything else?” felicity asked turning in her chair. 

Dig walked out of the back. “ Oliver wants slade’s swords brought to new York…Thea wants to learn sword play. “ 

Dinah looked at them. “ he has more then one.” She asked. 

Felicity nodded , standing an heading towards the old crate Oliver had brought back with him from the island. “ these ones” she whispered. Dig nodded. “ Slade had these when he met Oliver. “ felicity added. Handing them to Dinah. “ get them to him safely. “ Dinah nodded before heading out. 

Felicity then headed Right back to the computer. Digging up more dirt on Ross as she could. They needed to know everything about him. 

Avengers compound, upstate NY.   
11:57pm. 

Joe Wilson sat on the couch in the common area. He was thinking about telling his father about grant. But how do you bring up another kid. Looking towards Thea’s room. Knowing his father was in with her, hoping they worked out their problems. Joe sighed softly.   
Footsteps sounded behind him, Joe turned to see Natasha and Clint walking in with Thor. They were in a deep conversation probably about that outer space threat Loki had talked about. Clint moved to sit down next to Joe. While Natasha and Thor sat across from them. 

“ What are you trying to say bartan” Thor asked. Clint sighed. “ what color were Loki’s eyes growing up” Thor smiled brightly “ a bright green.. like emeralds. “ Thor stated. Clint nodded. That’s when Joe cut into the conversation. “ wasn’t his eyes blue like the tesseract during the battle of new York. “ he asked. 

Clint jumped up yelling at in victory. “ yes that’s what I’m getting out. I noticed it when you guys got here” Clint said to Thor. Clint them went on to tell Thor about his and Tony’s theory. 

12:00am   
Talking for a few minutes seemed like hours to Joe, his eyes wouldn’t stay opened not would his body stay alert. He heard Natasha say something then he was being lifted. 

“ he probably hasn’t been sleeping. “ Clint said as he and Natasha carried Joe to his floor. They passed Oliver’s room and Thea’s moving towards slade’s. Clint got the door , nodding towards him Natasha set Joe on the bed. “ where’s Wilson?” Clint asked. 

Natasha smirked “ where do you think” 

Clint laughed before they both headed towards their own rooms. 

*************

Next morning , 5:00am. 

Thea woke up to the sun beaming through the window. Feeling arms around her body. Thea turned to see slade’s sleeping form holding her close. She smiled softly leaning towards him, gently pressing her lips against his. “ Slade.. wake up” Thea whispered softly against his mouth. 

She felt him smirk against her mouth before kissing her back softly. His good eye opened slowly. Whispering a quiet good morning to her. Thea curled up into his chest. Not ready to leave and start the day yet. But they did need to get up. Slade kissed her cheek as he sat up. Pulling a sleepy Thea with him. 

“Not yet…don’t want to loose you again. .” Thea mumbled. 

Slade cursed himself for this actions. She thought after their confessions that everything was gonna be back to the way it was. Nope not on his watch. Slade pulled Thea up till she was eye level. 

“ I promise you , I’m yours “ Slade whispered, his voice thick with sleep making his accent deeper an more husky. Thea smiled at him then. That eased some of these worry. Slade always did keep his promises. 

“ good. Let get to breakfast. “ Thea jumped out of bed to change while Slade watched her change. Thea put on a pear of black jeans and a red tank top. Smiling when she caught Slade eyeing her. “ breakfast” she said. Slade nodded. Getting out of the bed , donning a wife beater they headed towards the kitchen. 

5:20am. 

Getting to the kitchen , Thea went to make coffee for when everyone got up. Looking at the time. Thea laughed. Slade smirked at her kissing her lightly. “ next time I’m staying in bed” he laughed. 

Slade looked over to see the early birds up and heading towards the kitchen. Oliver moved to sit down at the table , Thea set a coffee in front of him. Sam headed over towards the cabinet grabbing something to eat. 

“ where’s Tony” Oliver asked. 

“ stayed up all night dealing with Rhodes and pepper. “ Sam said coming towards the table. Oliver nodded. Grabbing the box of cereal from him. 

Soon everyone else filed in. Thor and Loki walked In , Thor grabbing his box of pop tarts. Loki just going for a coffee. Thanking Thea as she handed him a cup. “ morning” Bucky said walking in yawning. He headed straight for the coffee pot. Pouring a cup for himself. Jamie followed him in with her brother James. Walking towards the table, Bucky sat down asking Thea how her night was. 

Thea blushed lightly giving the WWII Vet a glare. She felt Slade walk up behind her. Kissing her neck lightly before smirking at Bucky. “ very good” Slade smirked making Oliver glare at him. Which Slade just smiled at the kid. 

Thea jumped onto slade’s back. Kissing him on the cheek. Everyone finished breakfast by the time Tony decided to show. 

6:15am. 

Thea walked over to Loki sitting down next to him. She gave him a smile. The god gave her a small smile back, continuing to read his book with his coffee. Looking over at Slade , Thea say down next to him, crossing her arms over her chest. “ whatcha reading?” she asked leaning to look at the book. 

Loki smirked at the mortal, raising an eyebrow at her. Seeing her leaning towards him. The god sighed softly as he showed her the book. “. A book” he muttered. Thea smiled. “ that’s nice. “ Thea then stood squeezing Loki’s hand before leaving. 

The god looked shocked at Thea’s departure but was more shocked of her interest of what he had been reading. Hm, Loki thought maybe being here wouldn’t be so bad. 

Unknown location , 8:45am 

Cars line up in a dark garage, a group of people stood side by side. One more monstrous then the last. A man with a bow & quiver walked silently over to the group. He smirked seeing the two girls tied up. 

Walking towards the captives, the man smirked as he passed. “ now…I just have a question. “ the man grinned. The man nodded towards his goons. 

They pulled one of the girls closer towards him while she struggled. Kneeling down. He gave a smirk. Looking at the girl in the eye. “Where is the Green Arrow” The girl shook her head crying. His lip curled up in degust. Tossing the girl back o to the pavement.

“ I want him found! “ The man yelled. “ I haven’t planned everything to loose now!” 

Walking away the man waved his arm. The echoing of the girls screams dimming once he was out of the parking lot. Getting into his car the man smirked driving off. 

Avengers compound, 9:30am

Thea Queen sat down reading Norse mythology. Asking Loki every so often what was true or false. They just sat in silence. Thea sighed softly, sitting back. She smiled noticing Slade walk in with Bucky. They were talking lowly but Thea knew. Slade was probably telling him about the mirakuru. 

Watching as they sat down Thea hugged Loki before joining Slade. Moving to sit on the Australians lap. She felt like smile against her neck. Pulling her into his chest. Kissing her hair softly. The man held her while talking to Bucky. Thea laid down curled up in slade’s lap. Listening to Slade talk about the mirakuru. how it turned him. 

She ran her fingers through his hair knowing the conversation was starting to upset him. Bucky smiled softly at her. 

“ it seems like a bad replica of mine and caps. “ Bucky commented. 

Slade chuckled softly. “ most likely is “ Bucky nodded. “Thankfully it was destroyed” Thea added kissing slade’s lips. Slade kissed her softly. Pulling her closer. “ yes Thea it’s gone. “ the Australian reassured her. 

They talked for a little bit longer until Steve came to get Bucky, leaving Slade and Thea to themselves. Thea waved goodbye before grabbing slade’s hand jumping off his lap. “ let’s go see Joe “ she smiled yanking him towards his son’s room. The Australian laughed as he was pulled off the seat and down the hall. 

Passing by the lab, Thea peaked in through the glass. Tony was up and already tinkering away with something. She squealed when Slade lifted her up and continued on to Joe’s room. 

*************

Dinah Drake finally made it to New York, driving had been an annoyance but she couldn’t get swords on a plane. So she ended up driving to New York an four days of being behind the wheel was tiring. Turning the corner heading towards upstate NY, Dinah sighed. This problem these people needed help with mainly Ross. That was insane maybe she could keep an eye on him while she was in town. 

Turning up the music. Dinah drove for another half before she finally saw the Avengers compound. It was huge! Probably bigger then the bunker. Well okay it was definitely bigger than the bunker. Coming to a stop, Dinah got out an opened the back seat grabbing Slade's Swords. She walked in and went straight to the front desk. Waiting to be noticed. 

“im here to deliver something to Slade Wilson.” She finally said after being ignored. The lady, annoyed handed her a clip. And opened the elevator that lead to the Avengers living areas. She smiled softly at the lady sending a thank you over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator. 

The Elevator slowed to a stop as she reached the top floor. Readjusting her grip on slades weapons , the doors slid open. Dinah was greeted by a red haired woman. Smiling lightly, Dinah set down the swords on the counter near by and shook her hand. “ Dinah Drake.” She greeted. 

“pepper Potts” was the woman’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! That's chapter Five seeing as I'm not getting an comments tho I'm think of ending in soon. So chapter six will probably be up in about couple weeks 
> 
> Comment! What you want to see. Do you want more arrow characters join Oliver, Thea and Slade in new York or should we check on what team arrow is up to in starling City.... Comment so I can start chapter six....


End file.
